Just hurry up and feed me
by W-IIV
Summary: In her tired hungry state Croix forgets that she left a small request on her order and it bites her back in the butt when the pretty delivery girl delivers it. (Modern Au! Pizza delivery girl!Chariot) Rated T for early morning swears


**A/N 6k one shot full of Croix being a useless gay and gay shenanigans. For those who read sick of losing soulmates, I'm back from my writing hitaus- the exams are fully done. I'll update sick of losing soulmates next week, probably.**

* * *

Croix wants to scream. In fact, she will scream as her surprised face contorts to a fierce expression of anger. A furious yell echoes across her walls as she slams her cupboard shut, the thunderous sound silences her scream. All that's left is the heavy huffing and puffing of invisible smoke flaring from her nostrils and the ugly snarl across her tired face. This was never meant to happen. She prepared months in advance to make sure this event wouldn't happen in her entire life. Yet somehow the laws of Murphy struck her again and left her in this dangerous situation.

She ran out of Ramen noodle cups.

"How can I be so stupid!?" She screams to herself as she runs her ungloved hand through her lavender mess of hair. Her green eyes dart around the room, her legs moving at a quick pace from one end to another in the kitchen since her living room is occupied with her current project. "Think Croix, think," she mumbles to herself, her gloved hand holding her chin, unaware of the oil mess she was making across her face.

Her steps pause suddenly as her head whips to the fridge, her stomach gnawed at her system in approval. Croix runs to it in dire need of food, she doesn't care if it was healthy leftovers or raw vegetables. She needs to eat something. She's desperate. 6 hours of manual labour and the lack of sleep would do this to you. The door flings open, the sudden light blinding Croix as she steps back to shield her eyes with hisses leaving her lips. After a moment of getting used to the light, Croix opened her eyes- and slammed the door immediately.

"Goddamn it!" She shouts, kicking the fridge door in fury. She regretted it instantly, the sudden pang of pain hits her foot like a bullet and it left her hopping stupidly on the other. The scenario wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for the fact her hungered and fatigued self greatly impacted her sense of balance which in turn left her knocking over objects as she fell to her inevitable demise of the checkered kitchen floor.

There she laid, her eyes squinting at the ceiling light, a low tired groan escaping her lips before the loud grumbles of her stomach overwhelmed it. There was nothing in the cupboards, nothing in the fridge and there is nothing elsewhere."So this is how it all ends huh?" Croix sighs to herself, eyes closing as she accepts her death by starvation. "Not death by a machine explosion or death by being too gay... I'm dead by noodle starvation." A bitter laugh forces her to smile before she is once again in silence. "Am I this pathetic?" The silence answers her, creating this frown of confusion to appear on her face. She sighs one more time, heaving her herself up as she does so.

"I'm not being this pathetic," she repeats to herself as she leaves the kitchen and crosses a labyrinth of wires on the floor. "I'm not-" her chant of assurance goes haywire, her voice jumping a pitch higher as she almost falls once more to the wires around her if she didn't catch the edge of the couch. "Going to trip myself up anymore," she growls, rising up to her feet once more. She heads straight to the computer and creates a new tab. "Now what's open at-" she turns around, her eyes widening behind at the time. "HOW THE HELL IS IT 3 AM?"

Her stomach and the pang of hunger answers her instead of silence. Croix responds by crashing her head on the keyboard, face in slight agony as a letter is pressed on a constant loop. "I'm truly going to die now…" she moans whilst she repositions her head, eyes lazily watching the letter o repeat again and again in the search bar.

"That looks like a pizza…" she mumbles to herself as she rises up from her keyboard and opens a new tab to search it up, too lazy to spend time to delete all those O's in the previous tab. "Heh," she chuckles bitterly, "Why am I doing this? It's not like one would be open at 3 am," she clicks the search button and waits for the screen to load the results, clicking one at random. "They wouldn't be that stupid- why the fuck are they that stupid?" Croix stares at the website she went on, mouth open from hunger or surprise.

 _Luna Nova Pizzeria, open 24/7! (Yes we do late night/ early morning deliveries)_

Around the site were pizzas of all sizes and colours. Croix didn't even realise she was drooling until the saliva hit her hands. Wiping it away quickly, Croix rushed to the menu and clicked on a random pizza. She didn't care anymore on what it was, she just wanted to eat. She filled up the regular information, address and credit card details, to hungry to realise there was another detail to fill. Croix grumbled as she scrolled back to fill that red box she apparently missed.

 _Do you have any special request upon delivery?_

Croix didn't have time to think about what to do, she just wanted it here now. She's starving. _Just hurry up and feed me._ The page loaded again, now a big thumbs up of the mascot was in the middle of the screen. Croix leans back in her chair, a content sigh leaving her lips. Her stomach grumbles once again, a pained expression on her face as she pats it down. "Don't worry we'll get food soon, just you wait."

She stretches as she leaves the chair, heading over to the kitchen, tripping on more wires on the way to see if there was something to eat out of, like a plate or something.

Only to realise that she had no plate, at all.

"Are you fucking serious?" She had enough of her stupid self-being so stupid despite winning various awards in the past. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She repeated, hitting the side of her head gently with her palm. "What kind of idiot doesn't have a plate!? Am I that stupid?" She asked herself in self-rage, strutting up and down the kitchen as if the air cared about her opinion and her first world problems. (It doesn't, it's just air after all) "Well it makes sense since all I ever eat are noodle cups but still!"

Despite the assumptions, misery isn't lonely, Croix was made aware of this fact when good ol Murphy and his laws of what can go wrong will go wrong came rapping, tapping on her apartment door. "Shit." Croix didn't even have her money for a tip yet but she had no time to get them as the knocks repeat once more. "I'm coming just wait!" She calls as she rushes through the living room completely falling over her wires several times, each time with a different curse to her own stupidity. It takes a few minutes, says about 10 to reach the hallway wire free, 30 seconds to realise she didn't bring her keys and another 5 minutes to find them and open the door.

"I'm so sorry-" she began before she slammed the door in front of her. She sank against the wall, burying her hands against her face. If her cheeks weren't flushing from embarrassment before for taking too long they definitely were now and not that soft cute pink tint but the deep crimson blush that made her want to die right there and then. In all honesty, she expected a dude to deliver the stuff, not a girl, especially not the pretty one… THAT SHE SLAMMED THE DOOR ON!

Instantly Croix rushed to her feet, the word stupid repeating in her head over and over again as she opened it again. The girl still there, her long hair as red as Croix's cheeks with a smile that was probably from the same place stardust came from. "HI," Croix smiled, as she stood there as awkward as ever. "Sorry for being late and for um what just happened…yeah," her voice becomes quieter as she looks more to the floor than the person in front of her. What else could she say? She wasn't going to explain that she slammed the door because she was too gay. The fact that she did it in the first place was embarrassing enough as it is.

The girl giggled, a sound that brought a dance of nerves in Croix system, was she laughing at her or at this circumstance? "It's fine. I've seen worse." she explained as she stepped closer to Croix, Croix in turn stumbles back as the girl strolled in her apartment. "My name is Chariot by the way," she grinned, her red eyes gleaming with a spark.

"Croix…" She said, voice quivering but she shook it away as she looked at Chariot and then at the door, then at chariot again who was still walking in her home. "What… what are you doing?" She asked, completely lost and confuse.

Chariot turns to her, confused as well until her eyes lit up in recognition. With one hand holding the pizza, the other rummages through her pocket holding out a receipt of Croix's order with an sheepish laugh. "You requested it remember?"

Croix takes the receipt, staring at the circled area, her soul leaving her body as she does so. On there read the following:

 _Special requests: Just hurry up and **feed me**_

Croix had no words. In fact she had no brain at all. Everything just died inside her, her soul isn't even in her body anymore. In fact the only sign that she was alive somehow was the fiery heat across her entire face and the exploding pulse of her heart that was thunder in her chest.

"Hey Croix, you okay?" Chariot asked, waving her hand in front of her eyes, way too close for comfort.

Croix blinks awake, the burning sensation on her cheeks hitting her like train wreck as Croix laughs nervously. What the fuck is she going to do now? No seriously what the fuck is she going to do? This isn't rocket science because rocket science is easy. This, whatever social thing this is, is not. "I'm just didn't realise I had guests coming that's all." She said in a form of a white lie, the correct term was: I didn't realise you were properly serious but I'm too gay over how pretty you looks so I'm not going to say anything. She closes the door that was still left open before she leads Chariot to the living room, shrinking a bit when she hears Chariot's reaction at the mechanical mess that was her living room. "I would've cleaned things up if I did…" she mumbles, arm already moving to comfort scratch the back of her neck.

"Well that explains why you ordered Pizza at 3 am." Chariot nodded after a pause of silence and mouths opening and closing with no verbal noise coming from it. She turned to Croix, who can only glimpse at the curious glow in her eyes. "And the black stains on your face."

Croix stopped her movements like a deer in the headlights, her mouth opens as the tips of her ears radiate scarlet. She retracts her arm, gulping at the gloved hand and the black stains in the inside palm. She gave a sheepish grin to Chariot who was too busy looking at her project in the middle of the room. Honestly can the ground just swallow her whole, like right now? That would be great.

"Well I'm just going to clean up my face, the kitchen is just around the bend where the lights are." Croix said with a nervous laughter as she looked at her glove again wishing it all the damn curses it deserves. Never thought that she would be glove-blocked of all things.

"Gotcha, don't make me wait for you again Croix," Chariot laughed with a wink. A wink that killed Croix where she stood. She wasn't going to last the night, not with this murderer of her gay heart.

"Wait be careful of the wires!" Croix called as Chariot delves deeper within the room. Croix can't help but worry as she edges away to her bathroom, not because of the food but because Chariot would fall and Croix would be even more embarrassed. She already made a fool of herself once, she would die if she did it again.

Chariot's laughter vibrates between the walls as Croix dies one more time on the walk."Don't worry Croix, I heard your warnings several times when I was waiting for you the first time!" Croix confirms her previous thoughts as she enters the bathroom. She should really stop jinxing herself. With a sigh she locks the door and slinks down against it with a shaking but puppy love smile. How the fuck was she going to last the night? Honestly, this sort of thing doesn't even happen in her dreams.

She takes a few deep breaths, to calm herself and to just prove that this was real and not something her mind made up. She would hate it if she woke up, laying on the kitchen floor, still hungry, still out of noodle cups. "Okay, Croix…" she breathes whilst she slowly rises up from the floor. "You're a fucking idiot." The insult was justified with the black messy stained face reflecting in her mirror. It mostly covers one side of her face and her chin and she just looks hideous. "The biggest fucking gay idiot." She corrects as her head shakes at the thought of Chariot, a smile on her face.

Thinking of her, Croix stares down her inky face, she was determined to try and not to scare Chariot away. She was really cute after all and didn't seem terrified at the weird machine she was building and her smile was cute, her eyes are gorgeous and her laugh… holy hell it sounds amazing.

She removes her remaining glove and began to clean herself up, even going to her wardrobe to get more comfortable clothes like a hoodie and pyjamas. If she's eating with a cute girl late at night she's definitely not doing in in work clothes. 12 minutes later, Croix is facing her mirror again, not to clean her up but to psych her up, she was going to the belly of the beast after all. Social interactions… with cute girls. "You can do this Croix, all the embarrassing stuff are gone and dusted. You can ace this." She takes deep breaths, slowly building her confidence. Croix grins at herself, head bobbing to the reassuring chants in her head. "Yeah, I can do this."

"Hey Croix! Where's the plates?"

Automatically, her head drops with a nervous grin as the remains of her confidence shatters. "Fuck my life."

* * *

She wasn't in her kitchen, she just simply wasn't despite the fact that she was. Croix can already spot two big differences already. The stove was on and there was a wok under a low flame, Chariot's hair was tucked in a cute ponytail as she flipped and mixed fresh vegetables around the wok. The other was that on the small table in the far corner both seats were in use, the stuff that was on the other one before was pushed somewhere, there was a closed pizza box instead of a cup of noodles and, here's the biggest sign of all that this wasn't her kitchen: There were _plates_. They were paper plates but plates all the same.

"This is..." Her voice drawls as she walks in, admiring the change and the view, what view you may ask? The view of Chariot in a kitchen apron she never wore before but was gifted to her on Christmas. Chariot should keep it actually, Croix decides in her head, it fits her more than it would ever fit her. She touches the plates on the table, the paper bumps on the edges only solidify that this is real. Is it bad that it's kinda freaking her out? Cause to Croix, this was all new and weird. "...Different."

Chariot laughs at the tone of her voice, turning off the fire before she turns to Croix. "I wonder why is that- Croix?" Croix looks back and gives her a raised brow at the higher pitch in Chariot's voice when she says her name. Croix would ask why though the growing tint on her cheeks explains enough. A sense of pride envelops Croix as she turns around to seat at the table, it was nice to know she still has the ability to make girls blush, maybe she can get through the night after all.

"So Chariot," she began with her head resting on her palm, the same way she always do if she was interested in something, "How do you plan to feed me?"

Croix smirks at the deepening blush in Chariot's cheeks, voice stammering away as she places the freshly cooked salad in a bowl near her.

Chariot shakes her head, coughing away whatever flustered emotions she had left, regaining her professional stance as she looks down at Croix. "Generally, we do one slice only, if we get this request as a joke more than anything else." She turns around, looking at her surroundings with a slight chuckle. "But I saw the state of your kitchen and decided that you need to be fed by more than one slice of buffalo chicken pizza."

Croix pulls an annoyed pout, sending a joking glare to Chariot. "It wasn't that bad…" she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Chariot laughs even more, removing her apron as she does so before tossing it on a counter. "I'm going to be honest, I never saw anyone not own a single plate before." Croix gave her an even more sharper look, Chariot in turn holds her hands up in defence as she sits in front of her. "I'm just being honest, I was really shocked when you told me you didn't own any.

Croix was about to fight back, words already on the tip of her tongue, unfortunately the growls of her stomach beat her to it. Instantly Croix gives Chariot a deadly look as dangerous as a rabbit, noticing the quivers of her lips as Chariot muffle a laugh, "Just hurry up and feed me already Chariot."

Giggles left Chariot's lips as she opened the pizza box, smoke collides against each other as it tumbles and turns upwards, creating spirals upon spirals before it ascends into nothing. The dance of smoke continued to entrance Croix's eyes as they gaze down to the source itself. The pizza looks delicious. The cheesy melt behind the various coloured toppings just screams "eat me" to Croix as she stares at it like a hungered wolf, desperate for food. The smell as well, it was truly killing her sense of control.

"You're drooling Croix," Chariot laughs as she piles some of her freshly cooked salad onto Croix's plate.

Croix's cheeks line with the pinkish tints of embarrassment, she slinks back to her chair, wiping away her drool against her sleeve. Out of the food trance the sound of a spoon scraping a bowl tickles her ears and her face morphs as she locates the source. "Uh Chariot?" Croix asks, befuddlement written in her furrowing brows. "What is this?"

Chariot simply smiles at her, her eyes gleaming with that fake innocence as they both look at the pile of salad resting on Croix's plate. "I'm feeding you." Chariot answers as she puts some on her own plate.

Croix blinks, looking up at Chariot then at the salad again before laughter explodes from her face. She wasn't going to be eating rabbit food, not when there was perfectly decent food like pizza right in front of her. The sound of a clearing throat snapped her out of attention, the dangerous look in Chariot's eyes subdue the laughter to a fickle of what it was originally. "You are joking right?"

"Croix…"

"But what about the pizza!?" Croix exclaims, her arm arcing over the table in some grand gesture. "I thought you were going to feed me that!"

"And I will, after you eat your vegetables."

"But-"

"Croix." Chariot starts, tossing down the fork she was holding down to the plate. "When I came here I saw heaps of noodle cups in the trash, your fridge is empty of anything healthy and you ordered a pizza at 3 am in the morning. You need to eat healthier."

Once again, Chariot left Croix speechless and with her mouth wide open. For several moments her only movements were opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water and with no sounds coming out. "No." She manages to say after several tries, crossing her arms against her chest with an annoyed pout on her lips, swinging her chair back so that it balances on two legs just to look more rebellious. She wasn't going to eat salad, not now, not ever. She wasn't going to make a girl change her decision, even if she is really cute and around her age.

Chariot sighs, leaving her chair to walk around the table. "I hate to do this but…" Croix eyes her curiously, not at all prepared for Chariot to suddenly sit on her lap, determined red eyes staring in her soul with Croix's own plate in her hand and a fork on the other. "I will not leave this seat until you at least eat some salad."

To say Croix is a flustering gay mess is the biggest understatement of the year. Normally she wouldn't mind having a girl seat on her lap but this isn't a normal situation. This is one of those what the fuck situation, one of those how the hell this happened situation, one of those is this a dream? situation. This is a situation only her sleep deprived, food deprived and ramen deprived self would create in 3? 4? Am in the morning. So obviously she wasn't going to react in a normal way at all to this sudden acceleration.

Not unless you count normality as her pushing Chariot off in a complete useless lesbian style with the touch of never-ending regret and embarrassment, allowing the salad on her plate to fly everywhere before following suit because her 'edgy' and 'I need to impress the cute girl by being such a rebel to my personal safety' idea of swinging on the two back legs of her chair backfired on her as she apparently hasn't suffered enough. This then lead to the awkward situation of Croix being on top of Chariot, her hands just at the sides of her face and confetti of salad raining down on them which definitely complimented the tomato shade blushes on both of their faces.

"I am so sorry!" Croix automatically apologies after the trance of staring into each other's eyes got lettuce- blocked, like literally a lettuce fell on Chariot's eyes which broke the eye contact. She rises to her feet, nearly stumbling back on the chair that collapsed on her making her look even more of a fool. Words of reasoning kept stumbling and repeating from her mouth like a broken recorder. Her eyes kept flickering between Chariot and the ground, the constant memory of her blunder is the only thing that stops her giving a full direct apology.

Her unfinished symphony of incomplete apologies ends at the sounds of Chariot's tumultuous laughter, like an angel's music it danced across the whole apartment. Croix stood in awe as Chariot rolled around the salad remains, clutching her chest in tight laughter, her face was still as red as her hair, any signs of negativity ceased to exist in the kind and free aura she carries. Soon the worry on Croix's face deflates, a smile slowly growing on her face. Hints of giggles evolve more and more to something near Chariot's level until she too was laughing at the sheer idiocy of what just happened.

"This is why you shouldn't feed me salad." Croix laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes, her body soon calming down. She takes a deep breath, stretching out her hand for Chariot to reach, "Things would've been much simpler if you just feed me the pizza."

Chariot grins at her, clasping the hand tightly as Croix pulls her up to her chest. "Yeah it would've been but where is the fun it that." She reaches up, petting Croix's hair, igniting a blush once again on said person's cheeks as she shows her a small lettuce. "In my honest opinion, this all happened because you being so stubborn." Croix lets out a sheepish chuckle as Chariot flicks the lettuce away. "You better not be so stubborn again when I feed you pizza."

Croix's face shifts to surprise as she looks at Chariot walking to the table. "Wait that's still happening?"

Chariot looks over her shoulder, a glint in those ruby eyes "It's a request you wanted Croix." She closes up the pizza box and walks back to her "And since we can't eat at the table and I don't want your other chair to break," she explains the moment she saw Croix's confusion and a half opened mouth before giving an apologetic smile as she hands her the box. "We need to eat somewhere else." Croix looks at the small smile on Chariot's face, the deepening of crimson on her cheeks as she looks away, mumbling something under her breath. Even Croix couldn't hear all of what she said, the final words were enough for her to look away with fire on cheeks as well. "Maybe like a picnic…."

* * *

"Sow shariot," Croix asks as she chews her pizza, pausing at the annoyed glare from Chariot. With a sheepish shrug, as she was unable to smile with such puffy cheeks, Croix swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth. "Sorry but I need to ask, where did you get the plates and the vegetables?" Chariot hums in thought, leaning back against the wall side as Croix got her drink.

They were in the far end of the living room, sitting on the couch cushions in a makeshift picnic area and well away from all the wires and the machine. They both sat next to each other, talking more in between the occasional feeding. Except, it wasn't exactly feeding not by the book definition anyway, Chariot was just supervising her and occasionally dared her to do stupid things with the pizza slices like roll it into a cigar. Croix didn't really care, she was content with her just eating with her. The company, though unexpected was comforting. Besides if she actually did feed her, Croix's heart wouldn't manage it and she'll probably do something stupid again. Thankfully, all the mayhem is all done and over now.

"I asked your neighbour if I could have some whilst you were in the bathroom."

In an instant Croix did a near spit take, however it didn't stop some liquid spluttering out, leaving Croix in a coughing frenzy. So much for mayhem over, especially with this news. She only knows one person who would be crazy enough to be up this early: Miranda bloody Holbrook. The grandma who keeps setting Croix up with random strangers, if Croix didn't order the pizza for herself, she honestly would've thought this was another one of her schemes, though maybe she could be wrong this time.

"Croix?" Chariot asks as Croix tries to wave her off.

"I'm fine," she coughs though that doesn't stop Chariot rubbing her back with kind gestures. "Can you just, describe what she looked like please? My neighbour that is." Chariot's face morphs into confusion but she describes what she could remember. Small frame, wrinkly skin, a warm aura around her. A large replica of a bell chime as a staff and a peculiar boot as a hat. Yeah that was her, it's decided, Croix is going to stay in doors for the rest of her life, fuck the outside world, she's now just going to be a hermit.

"Croix are you seriously okay?" Chariot asked as she shook her shoulders, coming face to face with her, concern all over her expression. "You have a weird expression on your face."

"Don't worry it's just my soul descending into hell," Croix explains, shaking Chariot off as she slinks down the wall.

"Hell? Don't you mean heaven?" Croix snorted at the concept. She wasn't going to heaven, not in a long mile. "Besides, why is your soul departing?"

"Because my dear naive Chariot," Croix starts as she looks to her. "It decided to leave whilst it can, in the morning, well later on in the day it's going to hounded by Holbrooke with questions on you…. probably."

Chariot blinks several times, a blushing rising on her cheeks as steps back a little. "On me? Are you sure?"

"Yes you, she's going to ask why a pretty girl like you would knock on her door for my benefit. At 3am of all times as well." She looks up the ceiling, the vague memories of questions rattle her head. Her lips purse in soft anger, her fist closes up next to her. Holbrooke was a nice neighbour but it was the damn questions that irritates her the most. She knows how sad her life is, she doesn't need her questions to prove it further. "It gives her even more reasons to meddle with my non existing love live." She laughs bitterly at the statement. "She'll probably ask if we're dating."

The silence between them is more sombre than what Croix expects it to be but what can she do? This sort of thing would always happen. She would always find a way to ruin the moment, even a light hearted one like this.

"And what would you say to that?" Chariot's voice was so small that it almost scared Croix. In her momentarily state of anger, she completely forgot about Chariot. She sighs out most of her hidden anger, she doesn't want to scare her. Not now, not ever. She was too kind and she didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"I'll tell her that we're not, cause in all honestly Chariot, do you think I can land someone like you?"

"Someone like me?" Croix notices the higher pitch, the way Chariot sounds when she is in disbelief, she fights the urge to roll her eyes.

"Someone like you!" Croix exclaims, finding energy to sit up and too look at Chariot, straight in the eyes so that she full knows she means what she means.

"Someone who has all these dreams and ambitions. Someone who is kind enough to look after a total stranger at 3am or whatever am it is right now. Someone who has the most beautiful hair and eyes, someone who finds laughter and joy in everything she sees around her where people like me would just become jaded and cynical instead. You even have a stable job Chariot. I'm just a Neet who doesn't even own a fucking plate till you came along." She laughs bitterly at the last comment. "Who I am compared to you?"

She didn't get an answer, at least not one she expected. She got an instant hug, her head buried in Chariot's shoulders. Croix froze, so foreign about the concept. When was the last time she got hugged like this? Is it bad that she doesn't remember? Her mind snapped out of it though, startled by the cold touch on her cheeks. It didn't take her long to make her realise it was her own tears.

"You're an amazing person Croix. Don't bring yourself down like this." Chariot began, holding her tighter than before. "In you I see a person of great ambition, someone who would rather take matter than her own hands instead of waiting around. I see someone who is resourceful enough to live on Ramen Noodle cups and not get ill like most people. I see someone who takes care of her work and does it with a striving passion. Someone who takes her dreams in her own hands. You're amazing and beautiful Croix and I'm so happy I managed to meet you at 3am."

Croix smiles against Chariot's clothes, the tears of sorrow became tears of joy and relief. The tight embrace metamorphosing into a cocoon where Croix doesn't want to leave. "Feeding me with validation now Chariot?" She chuckles, turning her head so the words aren't so muffled. "I didn't even realise it was flavour." Her voice going smaller as the words continues, fatigue slowly catching up to her.

Chariot laughs too, "As long as it makes you feel better Croix, as long as it makes you feel better…"

"Thank you Chariot," Croix yawns, dark shadows circling the edges of her vision. "I'm sorry if I fall asleep on you."

Chariot laughs one more time, a soft lullaby that Croix clings to. "Just go to sleep Croix, it's fine."

* * *

She wakes, sitting up, screaming her name, or what she thought her name was. Croix stares at her room, the warm rays of the afternoon sun basking down on her. The memories of last night cling to her in a blur and Croix clutches her head from the minor pain of it. She remembers a fire burning in her eyes, the flames of her hair giving her warmth Croix craves too much right now. The touch of her hugs, her laughs and the way her voice raises an octave the moment she's in disbelief.

Was it all real? Was it all fantasy? It was too good to be true in her honest opinion, too good to be true. Fate likes to mess with her constantly and daily, she wouldn't be surprised if it hit her again. She'll be bitter and angry but surprised? That's an emotion that she rarely feels. Croix shakes her head, slowly dismissing last night into a strange fantasy as she leaves her bed, not even aware of what was hanging on her doorframe. "It was a nice dream whilst it-"

Her words were cut off with the collision of an object she could've easily missed but instead left her mark on her forehead. Croix hissed, looking at the perpetrator before it deflates at the recognition. It was a cardboard pizza box, the Luna Nova Symbol on the front and with a note attached to it. The early afternoon grumpy confusion diffused from her face as Croix stares at it, the flickers of a smile returning to her lips.

 _"Good morning Croix! Or afternoon, since we did stay up for a long time."_ Croix chuckles at the words, memories becoming more clearer and clearer as she reads on. _"So yesterday or this morning was really fun, one of my favourite deliveries I ever had. So… for work reason I can't give out my personal number to a customer, buttttt I gave it to Holbrooke when I returned the spare paper plates so you can go to her if you want it."_ Croix pales slightly at the thought of Holbrooke, she wasn't going to survive that interaction, she could feel her soul leaving her already. She continues on reading, her face blushing all the way until her hands bury her red crimson face, incoherent mumblings under her breath as she becomes undone.

 _" I hope you'll want it, it was really nice knowing you and I want to know you more and if we do talk, you're returning the favour so... (I'm sorry for this but I would be a fool to miss this)_

 _Just hurry up and feed me ;)_

 _~ Chariot Du Nord_


End file.
